


Кольцо шерлоковское

by EtoMaj



Series: Колечки на память [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoMaj/pseuds/EtoMaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заказ по словам "Мэри", "утешение", "Шерлок" и "игра".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кольцо шерлоковское

\- Джон, милый, ну не расстраивайся! Подумаешь, проиграл в покер.  
\- В четвёртый раз! Шестилетней дочери!  
\- Мне через неделю семь!  
\- В пятый. И она играла в паре со мной.  
\- Спасибо, Шерлок. Это многое объясняет.  
\- Просто ты совсем не умеешь врать, папа. А блефуешь ещё хуже.  
\- На этот раз я сам раздам. Вам это дело доверять нельзя.  
\- Ничего мы не мухлюем!  
\- В этой игре главное – уметь мыслить логически.  
\- Меняю одну. Мэри?  
\- Меняю две.  
\- Меняйте хоть все, мы всё равно выиграем!  
\- Виолетта, а тебе не пора повторять таблицу умножения?  
\- Ну пап! Я её уже повторила три раза! И вообще, с дамами так не обращаются!  
\- Учебный процесс не пострадает, Джон. Покер прекрасно развивает математические способности. Мы ещё сегодня на улицу пойдём.  
\- В Музей истории природы, да?  
\- Может быть.  
\- Где бы дети ни тешились, лишь бы не в морге.  
\- Миссис Ватсон, у тебя ещё остались леденцы? Я почти банкрот.  
\- Никто, если сердцем нищ, не найдёт золотой Грааль, никто-о-о… я с тобой поделюсь. На несколько ставок хватит.  
\- Поднимаем?  
\- Я в игре.  
\- Я пас, удачи.  
\- А мы идём ва-банк и вскрываемся.  
\- Держись, мама! У меня три дамы, у Шерлока – стрит.  
\- Молодцы. Только у меня флэш.  
\- Не может быть!  
\- Мы вас сделали, признайте.  
\- Что у Джона две пары, я понял сразу.  
\- Это легко. Таблица умножения начинается на «дважды два – четыре».  
\- И он спокойно спасовал, узнав, что у тебя сильная комбинация.  
\- Но как? Вы с папой не перемигивались, по столу не стучали, ногами друг друга не толкали, я следила.  
\- Должен быть код, Виолетта! Как у нас. Только я не пойму, причём тут Грааль?  
\- Сказать им или пусть помучаются?  
\- Мама, ну пожалуйста!  
\- Так и быть. Нас выручил Флэш.  
\- Какой ещё Флэш?  
\- Флэш Гордон, Шерлок. Простоватый супергерой из комикса. Ты совсем не разбираешься в популярной музыке.  
\- А в фильмах – ещё хуже.


End file.
